


Sleeping With The Enemy

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for txtequilanights, who is a very brave fangirl. And for kantayra, whose birthday it is today. I love you gals! Many, many thanks to my marvellous and helpful beta, snarkist.

It was just one indiscretion that really shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and Clark will be okay about it in no time. He just needs to see it for what it was: a silly mistake that, while fun, should be thought about as little as possible. In fact, pretending that it didn’t happen at all is probably the smartest way to move forward.

One thing is certain: he’s never going to offer to interview Lex Luthor again, unless it’s somewhere very, very public. Oh God... how had he--

Clark shakes his head like a dog as if it might help him to purge the memory, and glares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was just so unprofessional of him. And he hadn’t even gotten a good interview out of it.

He must be going mad. Why the hell else would he have--

Clark shuts his eyes and sighs, carelessly straightens his tie, plasters a smile on his face and pushes the bathroom door open. He steps into the living room where Chloe and Lois are waiting for him with impatient frowns on their faces.

“What took you so long?” Lois barks, as Chloe walks up to him with a patronizing smirk on her face and starts fixing his tie. He raises his eyes to the ceiling.

“Do we have to go to this thing?” he asks, dreaming of sweatpants, television, a gigantic tub of buttered popcorn, and absolutely no real human beings around to ruin his good time.

The girls look so dressed up – and really hot, Clark can’t help noticing – that he guesses the answer is going to be ‘yes’. Not that they even bother responding to him, other than to push him out of the front door.

Lex is going to be there. Which is a million kinds of bad, and not just because he’s an evil sonofabitch that belongs in prison. Mostly it’s bad because Clark is so embarrassed. What if Lex _says_ something to him about it?

The taxi ride to the hotel seems to take forever and is over way too quickly. Clark is so not ready for this.

~~~

“Clark?” Chloe says, and she’s got that cute little line between her eyebrows that appears whenever she’s concerned about something. “What’s going on?”

Clark drags his eyes away from Lex, who has been completely ignoring him since he arrived, and looks at Chloe in surprise. “What? No, I’m fine.” Who is that blonde woman Lex has been talking to for the past twenty minutes? She seems to be flirting with him in a really blatant, slutty way that Clark thinks just isn’t very attractive. Although really, she should be careful, because Lex is not the kind of man she should be getting involved with; she’ll only end up dead or bankrupt.

“Are you expecting Lex to do something tonight?” Chloe is asking him.

“What!”

“You’ve been scoping him out since we got here, Clark. Is it something to do with the interview?”

“Of course not. I’m just-- Who is that woman?” He stares at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

“That’s Grace Googe, the daughter of Franklin Googe.”

“The billionaire,” Clark murmurs. “It makes sense for Lex to hang out with an heiress, I suppose.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” Clark says. “I’m just curious because I like to... keep an eye on him in case he does something... illegal.”

“Right,” Chloe drawls. “I need a drink.”

When Clark turns back to her to ask her to fetch him another one as well, she’s already gone.

This night is not going as well – or as badly – as Clark might have hoped. He’d been expecting some kind of confrontation, some kind of... something. But Clark is bored. Doesn’t Lex even want to _try_ to humiliate him further?

Clark notices Lois making her way towards him and decides he needs some air. This fundraiser _sucks_.

~~~

Out in the palatial corridor, it’s a little easier to remember why he was dreading coming here tonight. The indiscretion. He leans against the wall, tilts his head back, shuts his eyes, and lets his mind wander...

Clark still isn’t quite sure how it had all happened. One minute he’d been angry at Lex for deflecting Clark’s questions about his new research project, the next, Lex had been on his knees and Clark didn’t feel angry about anything anymore.

“Hello, Clark.”

When Clark opens his eyes he finds Lex standing in front of him, staring at him, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

“Hi,” Clark says.

“You left rather quickly the other day,” Lex says. It’s true. The moment Clark had-- he’d bolted like a spooked horse.

“I was kind of freaked out, Lex. I wasn’t expecting the interview to... turn out like that.”

Lex nods, and there might be a hint of a smile on his face now.

“What happened there exactly?” Clark asks.

Lex looks up to the right and squints. Then he shrugs. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He grins at Clark.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t change anything. I still think you’re dangerous and I still want to expose you,” Clark says, pushing himself up off the wall to make himself taller than Lex. It’s a cheap but satisfying trick.

Lex rolls his eyes. “Yes, good luck with that, Clark,” he laughs. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back in there.”

Only they’ve shifted positions a little so Clark is now blocking Lex’s path back to the party, and rather than going around him, Lex puts a hand on Clark’s arm and tries to push him aside, and when Clark doesn’t budge, Lex walks straight into him.

It makes Clark gasp in surprise, grab Lex by his shoulders and push him up against the wall with the weight of his body. Lex’s eyes flare up and his breathing quickens.

Clark twitches and swiftly steps back. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“If you want to--” Lex starts, licking his lips. “--go somewhere and talk, I have a room here.”

Clark glowers at him for a second or two and then nods . “Okay.”

In the elevator Clark stands as far away from Lex as he can get, still glowering at him. “Why do you have a room here? You live in Metropolis.”

Lex raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, Clark, you never know when you’re going to want to have a private conversation with someone.”

“You planned this,” Clark accuses. “What do you take me for? I’m not a sure thing, you know.”

“Of course you’re not,” Lex says, taking a few steps towards him. “You’re a man of honor. And principles. I understand completely.” Lex’s eyes are traveling very slowly down Clark’s torso.

“I am,” Clark murmurs, breathing in the faint aroma of Lex’s cologne. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the elevator bell sounds and the doors slide open. Lex sniggers as he turns away from Clark and steps out into the hall.

Smug bastard.

“We’re just going to talk,” Clark reminds him as he follows Lex into the room. It’s the penthouse, of course, and is absolutely the most luxurious hotel room Clark has ever been in, with a bar and a lounge and an enormous balcony. It’s a warm, clear night, and the sky is a rich dark blue. The light pollution from the city prevents most stars from being seen, and Clark has a sudden urge to be out there, away from Metropolis, flying through the night air just for the pleasure of it.

Lex has already removed his suit jacket and put it somewhere, so Clark thinks he’d better do the same. He places it over the back of an armchair, and then he perches on the edge of one of the dark brown leather sofas, watching Lex pour himself a glass of brandy.

“Drink?” Lex offers, walking away from the bar without pouring one for Clark.

“Yes, please,” Clark says. “I’ll have champagne if you’ve got it.”

Lex takes a slug of brandy, entirely ignoring Clark’s request, sets the glass down on the end table next to the couch and offers his hand to Clark, who eyes it with contempt.

“Come on,” Lex says. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

That is so unbelievably presumptuous that Clark scoffs.

Then he takes Lex’s hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet.

He heels Lex to the bedroom, nearly tripping over them both in his hurry to get there. Why is Lex walking so damn slowly?

“Won’t your friends be wondering where you are?” Lex asks, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Oh Jesus, they’re kissing each other. And Clark’s pulling Lex’s shirt out of his pants and sliding his hands over the smooth skin of Lex’s back.

“Probably,” he pants, yanking Lex closer and attempting to lick inside his mouth. He grinds his hips up. “But I doubt they’ll think to look in here.”

“You don’t think they’ll suspect you’ve snuck away from the party to have sex, then?” Lex is trying to get the buttons of Clark’s shirt open but he’s not very skilled at it and they keep popping off and flying across the room.

“Certainly not with you,” Clark croaks, and that’s the sound of Lex’s shirt ripping at the shoulder seam. Lex is completely tangled up in his shirt and looking both confused and turned on. Clark might laugh if he wasn’t so annoyed at the time it’s taking them to get naked.

Finally, they get their shirts off and Lex flings them away irritably. Stupid, unwieldy clothing. Clark’s hands wander all over Lex’s belly and chest, and he feels something approaching awe. “God, your _skin_.”

Lex makes a pleased sound and sinks his teeth into Clark’s neck. “You’re a very naughty boy, Clark.” He swivels his hips, sliding over Clark’s hardness with the perfect amount of pressure. “Sleeping with the enemy.”

“Oh fuck--“ Clark scrambles at Lex’s fly, pulling it down too quickly and ripping it clean off. “Get these off!” he yelps, but Lex is too busy trying to rid Clark of _his_ trousers.

This might be the most graceless attempt at having sex there has ever been.

Lex is forced to climb off him, but it’s more like a topple and it’s so quick that he nearly falls right off the bed, and would have if Clark hadn’t been there to catch him. They glare at each other then get back to the job at hand; shoes get kicked off, pants get removed, and one of the legs of Clark’s trousers gets caught around his ankle.

Clark howls in frustration and looks over to Lex for assistance, but Lex is too busy struggling with his own unruly trousers to help. The bewildered expression on his face is so cute that Clark laughs.

Lex looks up at him with wild, hysterical eyes. “I hate clothes!” he shouts, but a second or two later they’re both free of them at last.

“Oh God, come here right now,” Lex whimpers, grabbing at Clark and pulling him close, and they settle into a warm embrace and suck on each other’s mouths and tongues for a while, both trying to calm down a little bit, because being too excited clearly isn’t working for either of them.

Clark slides a hand down over Lex’s ass and squeezes. “You feel good,” he whispers. More kissing, more groping, more of Lex riding Clark’s thigh, grinding his cock, hard and hot, into Clark’s flesh.

It’s hard to remember that Lex is his arch nemesis. Harder still to give a damn.

He looks down between them and gasps at the sight of their cocks, moving up and down in time together. Clark takes hold of them both and lines them up, causing Lex to groan.

“Straddle me again,” Clark says, voice urgent, and Lex obeys him immediately.

Thrusting into Clark’s hand, his cock sliding against Clark’s deliciously, his breathing stilted and loud, almost like he’s choking, except he’s obviously enjoying himself. His skin looks golden in the subtle, dim lighting of the room, shimmering all over with sweat, and Clark wants to lick every inch of him.

“Do you want me to make you come, Lex?” Clark asks him, breathless and light-headed, far too close to orgasm himself to be able to think clearly.

Lex thrusts forward and answers him with a growl.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clark gasps, speeding up his hand, keeping his grip firm around both of them without taking his eyes off Lex's face. Lex looks more lost with each stroke; his eyes are unfocused and starting to roll back in his head, and it’s clear he’s not even in control of his body anymore. Clark’s the one in control.

Lex is the first to pop this time, and he looks incredible above Clark, his eyes fixed on Clark’s face, his body shuddering, his cock spurting out jets of white come, which hit Clark’s chest and belly. Clark rubs his free hand through it, and the sight of that seems to be almost too much for Lex, whose moans make it sound like he might pass out at any second.

Once Lex is done, Clark flips them over and crawls up Lex’s body until he’s astride Lex’s chest.

“Open your mouth,” he huffs out, jacking himself, so ready to come, so close, so turned on, and when Lex grabs Clark’s ass with his hands and opens wide, tongue slipping out, flat over his bottom lip, Clark grunts once, twice, slides his cock over that welcoming tongue and watches himself spill into Lex’s mouth, watches Lex’s throat move as he swallows every drop.

Clark’s shaking with bliss, feverish, insane, as his orgasm strips him of any remaining thought that this was a bad idea. How can anything that feels as good as this be a bad idea?

Afterward, they don’t speak for a while; they just lie there, side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again some time,” Lex says, and Clark turns his head to look at him. His eyes are shut and his mouth is curved up in a sleepy, contented smile.

Clark twists his body around and slings an arm over Lex’s waist, drawing him close and burying his mouth into Lex’s neck. “This doesn’t change anything,” Clark tells him, licking at the damp skin. “You’re dangerous and I’m going to expose you.”

“I know,” Lex replies, unconcerned.

“But--” Clark gently bites Lex’s jaw. “I also wouldn’t mind doing that again some time.” He presses soft kisses all over Lex’s face, and when he reaches his mouth again, Lex kisses back passionately.

Clark decides then and there that he'll stay here with Lex tonight. He'll worry about the consequences tomorrow, although he's already wondering how on earth he ended up here.

Lex has a hand on his ass and he's sliding his fingers between Clark's ass cheeks in an alarmingly obscene manner.

Goddammit, who is Clark trying to kid?

This changes everything.


End file.
